happy birthday, gaarakun!
by uneeqfanfiction
Summary: Sakura and Gaara have been married for six years now... but Gaara's been so busy being Kazekage that he hasn't had sex with Sakura since so long... i wonder what Sakura might don on Gaara's birthday? LEMON! please be gentle! over 18 only!


okay... this is my first gaara/sakura fanfiction. so please be gentle. i don't accept flames!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto... unfortunately. so sad!!! 

Sakura and Gaara have been married for 6 years now... and unfortunately Gaara's been so busy being Kazekage that he hasn't had sex with Sakura for four months!! And Sakura's getting desperate!!

Light beamed on Gaara's eyes as he woke up. He stayed up all night finishing some paper work that was due today.

As he clambered out of bed he noticed that Sakura wasn't beside him like she usually was when he woke up.

_'Probably went out for groceries' _he thought.

* * *

As Gaara came home he noticed that Sakura wasn't home yet. 

When he reached the master bedroom and as he lay down on the king sized bed someone mounted his body.

"Sakura??" He asked the silouhette that now topled over him.

A giggle escaped the lips of the person.

"Who else could it be?" Sakura whispered seductively.

She was wearing sliver foil that was hugging her form in every curve.

A red ribbon wrapped around her over the silver foil making the impression that she was a birthday gift.

Sakura lowered her head right next to Gaara's ear so close that Gaara could feel her long pink hair tickling his face.

"Happy birthday Gaara-kun" Sakura whispered. Her voice dripping with lust.

Gaara clenched his teeth together when he felt his member beginning to harden and throb.

Sakura's lips let out another set of giggles when she felt his member through the foil.

"Did I wake someone up?" she giggled as Gaara growled.

Gaara flipped them over so that he was the one in command.

He licked her earlobe as she gasped.

Gaara sat up and removed Sakura's ribbon and foil costume.

As he finally took off the whole outfit his eyes roamed around Sakura's body as if he was trying to memorize it.

Finally he reached Sakura's beautiful, green eyes that looked back at him with lust and passion. He took her lips into his and let his tounge roam around her mouth.

He always like the taste of her: strawberries and vanilla. (A/N: i kno.. strawberries and vanilla?? wat?!)

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as Gaara took off his shorts and boxers.

Sakura could feel Gaara's throbbing member rub against her wet folds.

She tried to grind against it but he declined.

"Not so fast, Sakura." Gaara whispered huskily.

And slowly started to lick, nibble and kiss Sakura's neck.

Then he moved lower to one of Sakura's mounds and started licking and nipping on it.

Not forgetting the other breast he started to massage it.

Then he switched and started licking and nipping on the other one as Sakura moaned and writhed under him.

Then he started moving south and reached her wet, wet folds.

He pushed one finger in. Then as Sakura started grinding against his fingers he slowly put one after another while pumping them in and out.

Then, suddenly... Sakura started to moan and scream Gaara's name more and more.

Gaara took this as a sign and started pumping his fingers in and out... faster and faster. When finally...

"**GAARA-KUN!!!!**" Sakura came closing her eyes tightly together.

When she opened her eyes Gaara kissed her full in the mouth... Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and buried her hands in his ginger colored hair.

After a while Sakura's lungs began to constrict and beg for air so she parted.

Gaara seperated Sakura's legs with one hand then plunged in his member. He pulled back then went in again.

'Kami, she feels so good!!'

Sakura pressed Garaa's head right next to hers.

"Faster!!! Harder!!!" she moaned into his ear.

Gaara did as he was told and started banging into her.

He took Sakura's left leg and slung it on his shoulder then plunged in.

Sakura started moaning so load that it was almost a scream...

"O... Gaara!!" Sakura screamed out her second orgasm.

"S-sakura!" Gaara groaned out seconds after.

He pulled out of Sakura; and Sakura hugged him as Gaara kissed her forhead.

"I love you, you know that right?" Gaara murmured to her.

"I love you too... happy birthday..." Sakura murmured back.

Then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
